Six Sort-of Teams
by Syncogon
Summary: Dragon. Scorpion. Shark. Eagle. Bat. Tiger. The six main racing teams, and their miscellaneous interactions. 战龙四驱
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of this (obviously). I'm actually not sure who does, but all I know is that it's not me. By the way... it's from 战龙四驱, or Go For Speed.

**Dragon:**

Long: Thank goodness this author isn't using our given English names for this. I do NOT appreciate puns being made. Plus it leads to awkwardness if/when they announce "Dragon from Dragon Team!"

Fei: Long isn't much better though.

Long: Oh shush it. You have never experienced the horrors of English names, so you shouldn't be talking. Although I do like Kevin as Wen's name…

Fei: I'm just so awesome that my awesomeness cannot be contained within an English name.

Long: Yeah, right. More like you weren't important enough for them to give you an English name.

Fei: You're just jealous. Foolish little brother-

Long: You can't pull that off. Even if you do have red eyes, and you basically ran away from home for three years.

Fei: Don't forget the fact that I'm better than you in every way, including racing.

Long: *cough*Ibeatyouinboththenationalsandtheasiatournam entsjustseeepisodes53and64*cough*

Fei: …That wasn't really something to put in between coughs, you know. It was too long.

Long: You have no comeback though!

Fei: Actually, in the nationals my goal was to get Tian to win, which you should already know. You have no idea how difficult it is to get someone to do something like that without them knowing…

Long: And Asia?

Fei: …To be honest, I forget. I think I was preoccupied with trying to figure out if Wolf was the one behind the fire or not.

Long: What fire?

Fei: …You're hopeless.

Long: Ohhhhh, that fire! It's not my fault, you could have been referring to anything!

Fei: Like what? That was the only fire in the series!

Long: What about the one time you set fire to Hai's shop? Isn't that, you know, illegal?

Fei: ...I was in my epic mode then, so it was okay.

Long: You know, I think Mai was right- you were cooler as X. But still, why did you make your email username OLDMAN? I mean, it could have been anything, but you chose some lame thing like that that doesn't make any sense...

Fei: I didn't really have any choice with the username. But how do you even know she said that?

Long: Um…skill? I mean, I totally wasn't spying on you guys with Yun or anything… Anyway, how are things going between you and her?

Mai: You know, just for that comment, I think I'll kill you. Or destroy your Siqu, same difference.

Long: Er… I should probably leave now.

* * *

Long: So...

Fei: What. Do you want.

Long: I remember one time I had this really weird mental image of you-

Fei: Don't tell me it's the one of me cooking. Oh God, I think that scarred me for life. I'm not _that_ bad at cooking...

Long: Wait how do you know about that?

Fei: Because I have a psychic...uh...psychic glasses, that's why!

Long: ...You weren't even wearing them at that point in time. In fact, I think you left them on Heimo's desk.

Fei: Details, details.

Long: And they weren't even glasses, really. They were like goggles, or sunglasses, or shades or something!

Fei: Well, you only saw me in them once, really, so how would you know?

Long: Whatever. Speaking of horrifying mental images-

Fei: We actually stopped talking about that a while back.

Long: **Ahem**. Speaking of horrifying mental images, I had this friend-

Fei: "Had"? What happened? And what was his name even?

Long: I dunno, to both questions. But anyway, this friend, he once told me this mental image of his other friend, Auni, whose English name was Shawn which supposedly actually fit him and he also looked like Deidara minus the weird extra mouths and stuff-

Fei: Run-on sentence there.

Long: If you would let me finish-

Fei: No. And how can you remember the name of your friend's friend but not your friend?

Long: I don't know, okay? So Auni was apparently really rich and stuff- like, _really_ rich, and one of _his_ friends made a comment about how rich people often end up getting really fat or something, and so my friend had the image of Auni being fat and it scarred him for life.

Fei: Your point being…?

Long: That you're not alone in being mentally scarred.

Fei: That's it? And here I thought it was something important… not like anything you say ever is.

Long: Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eagle:**

Wen: …Well this is awkward. How am I supposed to have a conversation with myself like this?

Long: You have us!

Wen: But even then, how is this supposed to be a team with only one person?

Long: I feel for you, bro. I really do.

Wen: …Please never say 'bro' or any variation of it ever again.

Long: Fine. But I was alone for a time as well, which is what I was trying to say.

Wen: Yeah, I know. I remember you asking me where your brother was that one time… Anyway, I need to rant. Or something. But ranting/complaining isn't something I do, so I'll have Tian do it for me. I think he's angsty enough for the both of us.

Tian: Hey, I improved!

Wen: A little, and even that was only with Fei's help and you know it. Anyway, here are the things I need you to rant about.

Tian: …You made a list?

Wen: Just start already.

Tian: Okay. Oh and by the way, I refure to do this in first person.

Long: I'm sure that we would have been able to figure that out ourselves.

Tian: You keep saying "we", but who else are you referring to?

Long: Me and anyone else it happens to apply to, I guess. Speaking of which, in some languages the formal and the plural forms of the word "you" are the same, which makes no sense whatsoever. It's like you're trying to respectfully address someone, but you're saying that they're so fat they look like multiple people…

Wen: Just start already!

Tian: Okay, okay! So first, apparently he's underrated in terms of skill. According to Long and possibly other data, he placed second in the Nationals in the year Fei won, which was before any of us formed teams. And yet he's apparently so weak that he's only placed in the top three in one competition after that, and even then he was third and technically finished fourth since Long and I tied for first. This was so evident that even I noticed and commented on it- funny, I don't remember doing that.

Long: It was probably censored out. We can't have the main character facing someone he can't beat, now can we?

Tian: And I actually think that that was the only actual rant on here, the rest is more of "Reasons why I, Wen, am Amazing". Like this- "I completely owned K and still managed to be nice about it!" I mean like, that _was_ pretty awesome-

Long: Weren't you in the hospital at that time?

Tian: -but still, you weren't even using your own Siqu! You were using mine! Right Wen? Wen?

Long: …I think he left. He probably didn't actually think any of that, and just wanted you to embarrass yourself.

Tian: Oh no.

Long: What?

Tian: He's good at hacking stuff, right?

Long: Right…

Tian: So he's probably going to get into my account and put a video of that on the internet!

Long: Ha, sucks for you!

* * *

(somewhere else at that time)

Wen: I hope they don't think I was rude for ditching them, even though I _said_ I had to leave… Oh well, I bet they won't even notice.


End file.
